By way of brief background, residences, workplaces and spaces are areas where security is desired by many. Motion detection is an excellent method for detecting intruders, because movement is a requirement for entry into a space. In the case of an intruder, a notification to an owner/manager of the area can be conveyed and an alarm can be triggered, increasing the safety of the occupants of the area. Motion detection is useful for detecting non-intruders as well, such as for notifying a parent when a child has arrived home. Other types of sensors included in such a system can supplement motion detection or can even operate without a motion detection sensor.
Conventionally, monitoring systems require a professional installation and external management, typically a paid service. Security companies can be expensive with respect to both initial costs and ongoing management fees. Alternatively, for the more-modern user-managed systems, a 3rd party wireless network, such as Wi-Fi, is typically required to facilitate communication between components. The requirement for additional components such as a wireless router can add cost and potentially compromise security. Disruption of internet connectivity can render these systems useless or at least reduce their functionality since internet connectivity is often a requirement for operation. Further, these systems often do not allow for a robust network of monitoring devices of which can receive notifications of the intrusion or other type of event. For those that do offer a network of monitoring devices, selective notification of the devices is not always an option. Where security or event monitoring systems can be improved and with fewer impediments than conventional techniques/technology, safety and peace-of-mind can be improved and potentially, lives can be saved.